


Worth Doing Well

by SamuelJames



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2013, Fandom Stocking Filler, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug and Jack get some time to themselves and Doug thinks about how lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Doing Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> Title: Worth Doing Well  
> Pairing: Doug Witter/Jack McPhee  
> Rating:18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Doug and Jack get some time to themselves and Doug thinks about how lucky he is.  
> Notes: Written for dunderklumpen's fandom stocking.  
> Kink: Rimming  
> Disclaimer: Dawson's Creek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net

Jack makes the first move as usual. After four years together, they know each others' habits well. To anyone else it would just look like he's kissing Doug's neck but Doug tilts his head for better access and Jack leads him towards their room.

"Did you just ask my brother to mind Amy so you could have your wicked way with me?"

Jack smiles, "no, I mean it's a bonus but it'll be good practice for him and Joey when their own little one arrives."

Doug sits on the bed and pulls Jack down next to him. They move so they're lying facing each other and Jack leans in for a kiss. Sometimes it's almost routine the way they do this but Doug has absolutely no objections as he's kissed, touched and loved by the man who made him see it was okay to feel this way, okay to be happy.

"Remember the first date?"

Jack nods. "Had to get gas for that long drive you made me do. You were so nervous that I thought you'd never relax. Once you were sure we were far enough away though, it was like seeing a different man."

"Thank you, Jack. I look back now and don't know how I coped for so long. It scares me to think how close I came to denying myself this."

"You don't have to thank me, baby. I love you."

"What did I say about pet names," he half-heartedly protests. "Love you so much, Jack. Let me spoil you."

"The thing we hardly ever do?"

"In my defence, it's only worth doing if you do it well and we usually don't have time."

Jack rolls onto his front, then thinks better of it and gets up to strip. He lies back down, his arms under his head and his legs spread. Doug just looks at him for a moment, appreciating Jack's trust in him and Jack's gorgeous ass. He strips down to his boxers and kneels on the bed between Jack's legs. He puts his hand on Jack's ankle and runs his hand all the way up to Jack's hip.

"It's nice."

"So's your leg." Doug stretches up to kiss Jack's neck and then his shoulder. He takes his time kissing his way down Jack's back and stopping at the curve of his ass. He then moves back a little and starts a trail of kisses at Jack's knee, working upwards. His next kiss is to Jack's ass and then he pushes Jack's cheeks apart and licks across his hole.

"Again please."

"You're not in teacher mode now."

Jack laughs and Doug drags his tongue across Jack's hole again, deliberately going slowly. He presses a kiss to Jack's ass and follows it up with several more slow licks.

"So good."

Doug smiles, this is far too enjoyable to be a special occasion kind of thing. Jack pushes back against his tongue and Doug bites his cheek gently.

"Your ass is amazing, Jack."

Doug presses his thumb against Jack's hole and loves the moan he elicits from Jack. They've gotten used to having to be quiet. He flicks his tongue several times in quick succession and then presses against Jack's most intimate place with the tip of his tongue. Several more minutes pass with soft kisses and lingering licks. Doug can feel himself getting hard just from seeing how much Jack is enjoying this.

"Please, Doug."

"Please what."

"Just more. Feels fantastic."

Doug moves back. "On your knees, Jack."

His partner is quick to obey.

"I'll keep doing this and you can touch yourself."

"You have the best ideas. Kiss me."

Jack twists around and Doug closes the distance between them. He opens his mouth to Jack's tongue and allows him to take his time. When Jack does pull away, he leans forward, putting one arm on the pillow to rest his head on and closes his free hand round his cock. Doug gets back into position and holds Jack open with his thumbs. The slowest lick yet makes Jack shiver and moan.

Jack strokes his cock and Doug tries to match pace with licks and kisses but Jack begins moving so quickly that Doug can't keep up. He grips Jack's hip, pressing a kiss to the top of his thigh and scraping with with teeth as Jack comes. Jack slumps forward and Doug moves so he can roll onto his back.

"Amazing." Jack reaches up and touches Doug through his boxers. "Give me a minute and I'll give you a blowjob."

"I'm fine." Doug adjusts himself.

"Are you going to? Can I watch?"

"You want me to jerk off right here?"

Jack nods. "Sheets will need washing anyway. May as well get them really dirty."

Doug pushes his boxers down just enough to free his cock. He thinks about all the times he had to do this just imagining being with a guy. Now he has a real life fantasy right in front of him. He strokes his cock, keeping eye contact with Jack. He feels like the luckiest guy in the world to be loved so much by this beautiful man. He replays Jack's moans in his mind and thinks about the taste of him. He's close when Jack reaches over and rubs his thumb across the head.

"God, Jack."

"Close?"

"Mmmm." Doug increases the speed of his strokes and Jack's next move is to lean across and lick the tip of his cock. A second and third lick make him come and he strokes himself slowly through his orgasm.

Jack pushes himself up for a kiss and pulls Doug back down with him. They make out for a few minutes till Jack rolls in a wet patch.

"The sheets, Doug."

"Yeah. Give me a sec."

Doug closes his eyes just for a moment and is just getting comfortable when Jack tickles him.

"Come on, baby. The sooner we change the bed, the sooner I'll let you sleep."

That's enough motivation to make Doug get up.


End file.
